


Steam

by dkn_donuts



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But also somehow, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Katara is a BAMF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Pro-Bending, Semi-Public Sex, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkn_donuts/pseuds/dkn_donuts
Summary: Katara moves to Republic City, and soon stumbles upon an advertisement asking for Pro-Bender teams. Steaminess and fun ensues.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise about the grammar, I haven't really looked over it... but thought meh may as well post it

There was always a certain type of danger associated with bending, and Katara understands that Pro-Bending adds an extra layer of risk that even has grown men quivering in fear. Despite this, she is addicted to it.

She remembers when she was younger and her father tuned into the Pro-Bending matches whilst her family gathered around and eagerly listened. The commentators loved to be specific- adverbs and adjectives and yelling everywhere. She breathed it in and the celebratory screaming and whistle of a match complete sounded like home to her.

Now, perched in the stands with her brother yelling excitedly beside her, she felt an elation that had long since left her mind. Happiness, she thought- this was happiness.

This was the first time she was in the Arena, witnessing the athletes going head to head was a dream that Sokka and her had shared since they were children. She could barely keep up as the six athletes on the podium danced around, tossing their elements and weaving around and around. When the match was over, Katara felt dizzy with exhaustion, her smile so wide it hurt her face. She had so much to tell her father, her letter home would be the length of her torso.

She followed her brother outdoors, breathing out the smell of sweat and burnt ash, and breathing in the smell of the city. She bumped into Sokka on their way down, as he had paused to read the noticeboard near the entrance.

“Hey, Katara.”

“Hmm?”

“There’s an opening… for an amateur team.” She peeks over her brother’s shoulder, and saw that he was telling the truth. There wasn’t many requirements- one bender from each Element, no drug use, over the age of eighteen. She could meet those requirements easily- and she felt a deep sense of longing at the prospect of being _on_ a podium, and not just watching from the sidelines.

“Only problem is I don’t know any other benders.”

“I’m sure we could find someone. Come on, Katara. You’re like _the_ most talented Waterbender back home.”

“I’m the _only_ Waterbender back home.”

“Exactly!” Sokka wraps his arm around her shoulder and drags her along, blabbering about his expert manager skills.

“Now that I think about it…” Katara pauses, looking out over the city that was sprawled below her. “I do know an Earthbender that would be interested.”

She had met her a few months ago, on her way into the city. The young girl had runaway from an overbearing home, suffocating her freedom. She’d told Katara that she intended on becoming a bounty hunter, utilising her Earthbending skills to ‘kill bad guys’. The girl was easy enough to track down- mainly because the name Toph Beifong was apparently not very common, and a very wealthy family was attached to the back end of that name.

Katara left Sokka at their apartment, knowing he would be giddy and chatting the entire time, and she wasn’t in the mood. She knocked on the desk of the apartment lobby and waited for the lobbyist to come and meet her. He sauntered from somewhere behind the desk and gave her a bored look.

“I’m here to see Toph Beifong. Tell her it’s Katara.” Katara told him, placing a sweet smile on her face. The man gave her a once over before disappearing back inside the door. He returned a minute later and shooed her up the stairs.

“Room 103.”

“Thank you.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Toph was waiting for her, the door to her apartment open. She was lounging on the couch, a mess of food wrappers and clothing strewn over the entire place. She supposed it didn’t bother Toph, as she couldn’t exactly see the mess.

“Princess, I heard you’ve been stalking me.”

“I feel like stalking is a bit of a strong word.” Katara delicately stepped over a pair of jeans and sat on the arm rest of the couch. “But yes, I have been looking for you.”

“Well you’ve found me. Unless you are here to murder me or bring me home, how can I help?”

“I wanted to ask you if you’d join my Pro-Bending team.”

“I’m sorry.” Toph sat up cocking her head to the side. Katara felt awkward that she was looking at a blank wall, but she supposed Toph didn’t care about where Katara was actually sitting. “Did you just say Pro-Bending?”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t peg you for the type.”

“Throwing piggish men off of tall towers? What’s not to like?” Toph laughed- it was a girly, loud laugh that surprised Katara. The other girl acted as if she was a teenage boy stuck in a teenage girl’s body.

“Oh I am _so_ in.”

“Really?”

“This is totally going to piss my parents off more than bounty hunting.” Toph stood up and made her way to the kitchen, filling a glass of water up. Without much warning, she casually tossed it to Katara, the contents spilling everywhere. She managed to catch the glass before it shattered, and bend the water into a neat blob right before it splattered onto the floor.

“What was that for?”

“Just checking I’m not getting into a team with a sucky bender.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Do you have any ideas for a Firebender?” That is where she was pulled up short. She was new to Republic City, having only arrived the previous month. Her part-time job at the hospital brought no Firebenders into her general acquaintance, and Sokka had an odd dislike for the element and its benders.

“No, actually. None.”

“Don’t worry Princess, I’ll handle it. I have the perfect guy in mind for our little group- he’s a little prodigy.”

“Oh… okay. The tryouts are in two months, so do you think you and this guy can get together sometime this week?”

“No stress girlie.” She grabbed Katara’s arm and dragged her to the threshold of her apartment. “Tomorrow, meet at the Beifong Training Centre downtown.” Katara wasn’t aware that one of those existed, but before she could ask questions, Toph slammed the door in her face.

\---

Sokka was adamant on joining her for her training session. As soon as he heard the news, he was basically bouncing off the walls in excitement. She didn’t know how she could turn him down, so she brought him along like an excited little puppy.

The training centre, it turns out, was for young Earthbenders- it was basically a school. Toph had secured them a room, claiming that the instructors were too terrified of her last name to deny her anything. Katara walked in halfway through a conversation Toph was having with who Katara assumed with the Firebender prodigy Toph had mentioned.

“I don’t know, Toph. This seems spiteful, even for my father.” He was saying, back turned towards the doorway.

“Please, this is perfect. He didn’t give a flying fuck when you left home, let’s bring some shame to his traditional little brain.”

“Pro-Bending, though? It’s a bit childish.”

“You used to love it, don’t even deny it.” Katara cleared her throat, signalling she was in the room. Toph did not seem surprised in the slightest, but the boy jumped and spun around, eyes wide.

He was attractive, that was the first thing Katara’s brain noticed before the rest of her caught up. He was tall, and lean but underneath his long sleeves Katara could see muscles aching to be free. He had shaggy black hair that covered most of his face, but not enough to cover the large burn scar that wrapped around over his eye and most of his cheek and ear.

“Hi.” She smiled awkwardly, and he waved his hand in response.

“Hello.”

“I’m Katara.” Sokka cleared his throat behind her and she motioned towards him. “This is my brother Sokka.”

“I’m Zuko.”

Katara had researched how other teams usually practiced together, and the main thing she had come across was the idea that each member had to be completely in sync with each other. She relayed this information to the others, and Zuko nodded with understanding.

“Makes sense- you can’t exactly fight someone else if you’re worried about bumping into each other.” He cracked his knuckles, the move flexing his arms enough that Katara had to look away before she blushed. She had to get a grip- having a little crush on a team mate was exactly the type of thing that would get her in trouble.

“So… how do we do that?” Toph asked, blowing a thick piece of hair away from her face.

For the next week, the three trained everyday, and as a mandated ‘team bonding exercise’ given by Katara, the three ate lunch together each time. Apart from his extremely attractive body, Katara decided Zuko was also quite kind-hearted. She was expecting him to have a short temp like the stereotype of a Firebender usually did, but he was soft spoken and wise, and a touch friendly.

“You know…” Zuko said one night as the two of them stuffed their clothes and wrappings into their respective bags. “I’m glad Toph introduced us. I really like… hanging out… with you.” Katara smiled, slinging the bag over her shoulder.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” She punched him lightly in the shoulder, to which Zuko blushed. Katara didn’t exactly _mean_ to make him blush, but felt a little sense of pride at the fact that she did. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Actually Katara… what I meant.” He laughed awkwardly, clearing his throat. “Did you… want to go get a drink?”

She paused, debating the idea. There had been some flirting for the past week, she was sure of it. Mainly because Toph had exasperatedly pointed it out one night after Zuko had left early for a doctor’s appointment.

“Unless… unless I read the signals wrong. I apologise if I did. I don’t want to make things weird.”

“No, no. It’s not that… you didn’t read the signals wrong. I’d love that.” She sighed, an odd sense of regret filling her stomach. “But… I just. I don’t want to mess up the team. I think we’ve really got something here, and I don’t want to change the dynamic.”

“Oh, well. That makes sense.” He left it at that, vacating the room as quickly as possible. The next day the awkwardness in the room was almost tangible, but after a very loud and obscene joke delivered by Toph, the tension snapped in half.

It didn’t stop Katara from watching Zuko when his back was turned, allowing her eyes to roam over his shoulder blades, the dimples on his back and even his ass. She wondered if he would stop at just taking his shirt off, when she noticed Toph was standing next to her.

“You know,” She drawled, tossing a rock between her hands. “You two should just fuck already. I think it’d be healthier for everyone involved.”

“Toph!” Katara hissed, eyes snapping to where Zuko was standing. He apparently hadn’t heard, as he didn’t falter in the small form he was doing, blasting slicks of Fire from his knuckles after every succession.

“I’m just saying, you look like you need to get laid… and well. Zuko is completely tense all day, every day, if he wasn’t basically my brother… I’d offer up my services.”

“Go away.” Katara laughed, shoving the younger girl. Toph reciprocated, bumping her slightly with her shoulder. She was strong though, and Katara stumbled a little. She heard Toph’s light cackle as she gleefully skipped away.

The night before the tryouts, Katara sat down with Toph and Zuko in a tight little circle. “I know we should all go home and get a good night’s rest… but I just wanted to say that no matter what happens… I really enjoyed these past two months with you guys.” She grabbed Toph’s hand, then Zuko’s only after a slight hesitation. His hands were rough with callouses, but warm from an unnatural body heat that apparently all Firebenders possessed.

\---

The Arena was full of hundreds of candidates hoping to be one of five lucky teams to join the circuit. They had sold tickets for the tryouts, so if their team was humiliated in front of everyone, well… everyone would see.

“You know, I’m rooting for you guys.” Suki, Sokka’s on again off again girlfriend said as they entered the building. “Always love the underdogs.”

“Are we the underdogs?” Katara asked, turning to give Suki an incredulous look.

“Are you kidding? Blind Earthbender girl, disgraced ex-rich boy and _female_ Waterbender that’s doing something other than healing?”

“Disgraced what?” Katara laughed, acknowledging that the other two factors were… true. She knew Zuko had been kicked out of home- or maybe run away- but he hadn’t wanted to really delve deeper into it.

“Girl, you didn’t know?” Suki pursed her lips, then laughed a little. “Let’s just say that daddy owns more than one or two companies.”

“Katara, come on! They’ll call us up soon!” Toph appeared next to them, dragging Katara directly into the heart of the large crowd that had formed.

Apparently the tryouts were quite simple- you versed a team for one round, if you lost you went home, if you win you moved on. It was a slow process, and fans were in and out of the arena as the time went on, new people filling their seats. The team progressed through the three two rounds easy enough- the amateurs and untrained were culled quickly and efficiently. The fourth round was quick, but Zuko received a water whip to the exposed part of his neck and had gone down in pain. Toph and Katara picked up the slack, but when they met up with him at the end of the round he was lying on the bench in their change room in dazed pain. Despite the pain he was in, Katara thought that with him lying on the bench, legs straddling the wood… well. She would love to just get up there and have her way with him. She shook her head, pushing those… distressing thoughts out of her mind.

“Woah… water is more dangerous than I thought.” Toph mused, poking the throbbing red mark on his neck. Zuko winced, smacking her curious hand away.

“What’d you think Waterbending was?” Katara asked, tugging down Zuko’s collar to get a better look.

“Uh… splish splash… splash… splish?” Despite his pain, Katara noticed Zuko laughing quietly. She glared at Toph, pointing a finger at her.

“Yeah, and Earthbending is just ‘ooh I’m big and strong, I’m going to eat a boulder because I can’.” Toph snorted at Katara’s impersonation but didn’t object.

“Y’aint wrong sister.” They had at least half an hour before the next time they had to be on again, so Katara wasn’t worried about Zuko’s neck.

“I can heal it quite easily… just take your armour off for me.” Zuko obliged, unlacing the hard metal and tugging it over his head. They didn’t have matching outfits yet, just regular issue training gear. Katara was more excited about having matching costume than she was about competing, which really said something about her as a person.

She gently guided a blob of water from the basin near the door and wrapped it around his neck, allowing the cool water to push and pull the pain away, and then heal the bruising that was underneath the redness.

She flicked the water back into the basin and checked her handiwork, satisfied. She hadn’t healed in a long time- she had always preferred to fight, much to the disdain of her sensei back home. Zuko smiled gratefully at her, though.

“Thank you, it feels wonderful.”

“You might still bruise or be tender for a week, I haven’t been practicing my healing.”

“Don’t worry, Princess… I’m sure you’ll get your fair share of that when we get into the big leagues.”

“If today was any indication.” Their fifth and final round. They had made top ten, and if they could beat whoever their opponents were, they were officially Pro-Benders.

Katara knew the minute she was standing on the stage, Zuko to her left and Toph to her right, that they were doomed. Physical appearance was usually quite deceiving when it came to bending- Toph was a perfect example of this. These guys, though… they were terrifying. The Firebender was at least a foot taller than Zuko, and the Earthbender’s muscles probably had their own muscles.

The Waterbender though… she recognised him from school. She had transferred from the Northern Waterbending academy when they refused to teach her how to fight and the man standing opposite her she recognised as one of the sneering faces from her class. He had grown in the five years since he’d seen her. His face was wider, shoulders too broad. Something was amiss here, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

The bell dinged and the battle begun. The people in the stands roared with excitement as her opponents made the first move. Element against element seemed to be their idea of a strategy, and the water whip that dashed her way was strong and quick. She had been taught how to deal with water whips, though, and grabbed it with her hands, the water flowing up her arm and becoming her own. The man sneered at her and dropped the water, kicking a few disks of towards her. She blocked, but slid back one sector without meaning to. He progressed forward, lashing out again and forcing Katara on the defensive. She slid back, and then with one quick flick of his wrist a small wave approached her, tossing her back and down into the pits below. She landed in the water, and she angrily smashed her hand against the water. She quickly moved out of the way as Zuko quickly followed her, grunting as he hit the water. She helped him pull himself out of the water, and the two watched in dismay as Toph was tossed out as well, yelling obscenities the entire way down.

“That… that means we’re out.” Katara sighed, frowning. She wouldn’t cry… she really told herself she wouldn’t. Zuko gently held onto her arm in comfort, obviously not sure what to do or say. She appreciated the gesture, and stood up to assist Toph out of the water.

“Something… just wasn’t right with that Waterbender.” Katara said as they made their way to the change rooms.

“You’re just saying that because you got your ass whooped in like four seconds.” Katara rolled her eyes, but realised Toph probably didn’t know that she did that.

“No, I’m not. I recognise him from school. He certainly wasn’t that good back then, and he looked… different.”

“I mean… he might have just applied himself, and puberty can really change a person.” Zuko reasoned, frowning.

“No, I think he was using Bender Enhancing Drugs.”

“What? No way! They test you before you can enter.” Toph crossed her arms.

“No, it makes sense. His face squared out, his bending was quick and concentrated- too concentrated for someone who almost flunked out of Bending School. And some drugs don’t come up in tests.”

“It makes sense.” Zuko shrugged. “The Firebender was bending really weirdly- basically no form and all anger. He shouldn’t have been that good.”

“It’s not like we can do anything about it, though.” Katara sighed. “They probably bribed someone to get through.”

The trio changed in silence, not sure how to proceed from there. Toph claimed she had business to attend to, and Sokka had left the Arena with a quick wave to get back to work. It was just Zuko and Katara left, and she realised that there maybe one good side to losing.

“You know… there’s an upside to all this.” Katara mused, slinking over to stand next to Zuko.

“Is there?” He asked, tugging his jumper on over his head. Katara spotted a flash of skin before it was covered by cloth once again.

“Well I don’t know… is that offer for drinks still on the table?” She flicked the drawstring on his hoodie, hoping it was seductive. She wasn’t a virgin, not by far, but she had never quite understood how to flirt.

Zuko seemed to catch on, though, because his usually bored expression flipped, and he gave her a small smile. “I’d like that.” He nodded, reaching out to slide his hand onto hers. “I know just the place.”

“Will you let me shower and get dressed first?” Katara laughed, happy with his eagerness but also quite aware of how disgusting she felt in her sweat.

“Oh!” He paused, then nodded. “I’ll pick you up in an hour?”

“Make that two and we got a deal.”

Katara wasn’t sure where Zuko was planning on taking her- he had insisted it on being a surprise- so she didn’t entirely know what to wear. She was devastated about the loss, but knew that she couldn’t do much in terms of fixing it.

She settled on a pair of cute shorts that were short enough that if she bent over, you’d definitely see a little bit of ass accompanied with a pair of fishnet stockings she had been wanting to try. She wasn’t usually one to put out on the first date, but she honestly wouldn’t mind with Zuko.

Who was she kidding? She was a little desperate for him to show her a good time, and if that meant being a bit of slut, she didn’t mind. She pulled on her favourite blue crop top that tied cutely right between her boobs and sauntered out the door.

Zuko met her downstairs, and it looked like he cleaned up nicely. She was used to him in training gear- thin pants or a ripped shirt and hoodie. Tonight, he wore a lovely pair of jeans that left little for the imagination, and a button down dark red shirt that made him look all kinds of handsome. He casually had his jacket slung over one shoulder, and Katara could almost imagine him being painted by artists around the world.

“So… where are we off to?” She asked, after he spotted her. “I’ve been dying to know for the last two hours.”

“Well, it’s not far from here. I know you said ‘drinks’ as in a bar somewhere… but I want to get to know you.” She blushed at the implication that maybe this was the first of many dates. She hoped so.

Zuko offered his arm, and she linked arms with him without missing a beat. He led her down the street, a comfortable silence enveloping the two. “Where did Sokka go after the game?” Zuko asked as he led her down the footpath.

“Oh, he had work afterwards.”

“What does he do?”

“He’s on the city council… or at least, he has an internship there. He wants to run the world someday, I guess.” Zuko laughed, and Katara didn’t want to tell him that Sokka had been 100% serious about wanting to run the world. Apparently, if everybody just _listened_ to him, life would be perfect.

“We’re here!” Zuko announces, gesturing to the dainty little café they had stopped at. There were a few people milling about, and there was a couple in chairs outside with their heads together, talking softly

“The… Jasmine Dragon? A tea shop?”

“Yeah.” Zuko laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. “My uncle actually owns the place.” Katara grinned and followed him in, sitting at one of the booths near the back of the building.

“So, what do you recommend from the menu?” She asked, surveying the items. She wasn’t accustomed to Republic City food, not yet at least. It was all a mismatch of cultures and flavours, and it sometimes confused her. Back home it was more simple- you eat what you catch. You add flavour with seaweed.

“My Uncle’s favourite is the Ginseng tea… and I always buy the FireFlakes soup.” He didn’t even check the menu- he must come here a lot, for his grandfather.

“I’ll have that, then.” Zuko smiles at her, and she can’t help but reach her hand across the table and link her pinky finger with his. “Wait.” She paused, embarrassed. “Is it spicy?”

“FireFlakes usually are.” He laughed, giving her an incredulous look.

“Okay, maybe I’ll have the non-spicy version of that.”

“Seaweed sound okay?”

“Like home.” She confessed, relieved. A few moments later, a young girl in a green apron appeared next to them.

“Zuko!” She exclaimed, smiling down at the two. “I didn’t know you were coming in tonight! Did you want me to grab your uncle?”

“Hey, Jin. Uh… no, it’s okay he knows I’m here.”

“Who’s your friend here?”

“Hi.” Katara smiled at the girl. She was pretty, with messy black hair and clothes that were slightly too big, she was the quiet type of beauty that Katara admired. “I’m Katara.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, Katara. I’m Zuko’s workmate.” Katara raised an eyebrow at her words, but Zuko quickly ushered her away with their order and a farewell.

“You work here?” She asked, turning to face him. She’s not sure why she’s surprised- he just doesn’t seem the type to have a part-time job at a late night tea café.

“Yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck- a sign Katara has learnt by now is one of embarrassment or awkwardness. “Uncle has been really helpful since I moved here.”

“Hey…” She softly takes his, pulling it down to rest between them. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I think it’s wonderful that you take the time to help your uncle out.”

“Thank you.” She nods, and the conversation continues down a different route. They stay in their little booth until closing time, heads bowed together and quiet conversation passed between the two. He hadn’t made a single move on her the entire night, and Katara wondered if maybe he was content with a goodnight kiss.

“Katara…?”

“Yes?” The door tinkled as they exited, hand in hand. He tugged her over to a nearby park bench, and sat down. A tree bent over them to give a small amount of cover from the outside world, and the little garden in front of them was devoid of people.

“May I kiss you?” He is facing her, body twisted to look at her. She is sitting crossed legged on the bench, but leans forward.

“I thought you’d never ask.” She breathed out, sliding her fingers into his silky soft hair. He wrapped a gentle arm around her waist and slid her forward, mouth pressing hers firmly. Her knees bump his thigh. It was a short peck, and a kiss that Katara was not satisfied with at _all._ She moved forward again, kissing him long enough to open his mouth with hers and explore.

She’d be lying to herself if she said he was a bad kisser. He was calm, and let her lead the kiss. He was also the perfect gentleman, hands never straying… which only made Katara want him more. She would usually feel self-conscious about making out on a random park bench, but in Zuko’s warm embrace she found that she didn’t mind.

After a few minutes, she felt Zuko’s hand twitch on her waist, and smiled to herself. He was giving her the lead- he didn’t want to screw anything up. She pulled away, smiling to herself when she saw him open his eyes.

“Does it hurt?” She asked, gently swiping her thumb just underneath his scar.

“Not really… it’s sometime numb.” She nodded, and then pulled him in again. She missed his mouth on purpose, trailing wet kisses along his cheek bone until she reaches his ear. The skin was rough, but other than the fact that she worked at a hospital and had definitely seen worse, she didn’t care at all about things as silly as scars. His ear was completely intact, so she gently tugged on his lobe with her teeth. He jumped slightly, but didn’t seem to mind.

“Zuko?” She whispered into his ear.

“Hmm?”

“You can touch me, you know. I’ll tell you if I don’t like it.” She pulls back, just in time to see his jaw muscle twitch with the effort to keep still.

“You know…” He paused then, moving his hands away from her waist to rub up and down her thighs, very slowly. “Nobody has ever kissed me… there… before.”

“Really?” She found that hard to believe- he was an incredibly attractive young man, and Katara wanted to kiss him _everywhere_.

“I guess, in the past, it was always on my good side.”

Katara hummed, momentarily distracted by his hands, his fingers grazing her shorts. “Well that’s unfortunate for them… never learning that you have two good sides.” Zuko smiles at her, almost shyly. At the innocent look he gives her, her heart flutter, and leans forward to place an open mouthed kiss on his lips. She moves so one hand dipps below his shirt, running up and down his spinal cord. She feels him drag his hands over the denim fabric of her shorts. Never before had she wished so hard that she wore a skirt. The shorts didn’t seem to deter him, as he just moved one hand to hold her ribcage, thumb ghosting over her left breast. The other hand made soft circular motions on her hip bone, wearing an imaginary hole into her shorts.

She hadn’t put a bra on underneath the crop top- it was basically a bra itself if she were being honest, and she knew she looked good without. She didn’t feel entirely comfortable taking clothes off in the middle of the street, even if she knew nobody could see them. She pulled away from him, reaching over him to tug his jacket on. The cotton was soft on her skin, and she was instantly enveloped with the smell of _him._

Maintaining eye contact, she tugs on the bow that kept her shirt together, allowing it to fall away and reveal just a touch more skin. She watches him as his Adam’s apple bobs up and down, then grabs his wrist and places it directly on her right breast. He pushes the fabric of the shirt away, hands flexing to grope her fully. She lets out a sigh as he rubs her nipple, leaning in for another kiss.

She’d never been this voyeuristic before, not truly. She’d always been scared back home that her dad would accidentally come across her and flay the boy that had his hand up her skirt, but now _that_ wasn’t a problem.

She had zoned out enough to not notice that Zuko had unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts.

“Is this okay?” He asks when she didn’t say anything. She’s not sure what other people think, but to her consent is the sexiest thing a man can do before sex. She nods her head, then whispers a faint yes. He slides the hand that isn’t rubbing her breasts down, over the stockings and moves in the same motion as up above. After he drags a quiet moan out of her and she is wet enough that he can _definitely_ feel it through the fabric, he slips his hand underneath. He doesn’t waste time, for which Katara is grateful. She’s not sure how she would keep quiet if he was a tease.

He is gentle, but strong- and definitely experienced. He finds her clit easily, and rubs it up and down a few times before slowly pushing one finger into her. She gasps at the sensation, and feeling him tense up, she kisses him to reassure. He moves in and out, and she can tell he’s attempting to find a way that she likes, which she finds unbearably sweet. After a moment of going at a slow pace, Katara moves quickly, sliding over the bench to sit in his lap. He’s almost completely hard underneath his jeans, she can tell, so as he fingers wiggle and move inside of her deliciously, she begins to rock against him, her clit having that little bit of friction on his hand as she moves.

“You’re making this really difficult to keep clean.” He mutters, and she feels him begin to do a scissoring motion inside of her. She stops moving completely, as he curves his fingers, the motion tapping against her g-spot- and she sinks onto his hands involuntarily. She moves with him, and the orgasm hits her spontaneously, rushing over her as she moans his name.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispers as he pulls his hands away from her. Her chest heaves, her breasts rubbing against his chest as she places her head on his shoulder. She gives herself a second, and then reaches down to unbutton his jeans and slip her hand into his boxes.

“Katara… uh I don’t want to…” He trails off as she glides her hand down his shaft. She pauses at his words, interpreting as though he _doesn't_ want her to jack him off, but he only adds on: “I’ll get it everywhere.”

She snickers at him, continuing her ministrations. Her thumb traces over the head, spreading the pre-cum for a little lubricant.

“It’s fine, I can bend it.”

“Actually?” He pauses as she sucks her way down his neck, leaving a trail of light bruises. “That’s hot.” He adds on, almost as an afterthought. After a few moments of rocking against him and sliding her hand up and down, she’s satisfied with herself when he finishes, breathing heavily. She watches him as it happens, and she’s surprised that he comes so hard only from her hands, that his eyes roll a little to the back of his head.

The two sit like this for a few minutes, breathing each other in. She notices as she cools down just how warm he actually is. His chest seems to radiate the most heat, his hands and crotch a close second.

“Do you know how abnormally warm you arm?” She asks, snuggling her nose into his neck. He laughs, stroking her back with one hand, swinging her braid with the other.

“You’d find that most Firebenders run hot- the old tales my mother used to tell me said that instead of a heart, we have a tiny little fire inside.” Katara chuckles, loving the idea of little Zuko believing he has a flame inside of his body. She can imagine him poking his chest in the mirror, hoping to see it through his skin.

After almost ten minutes of enjoying each other’s company, Katara hops off of Zuko’s lap. She doesn’t bother fixing her shirt, just zips up his jacket. She adjusts her shorts, and does them up too, and Zuko moves to follow. She bends the still sticky substance from his crotch, guiding it into a bin nearby.

“That… is weird. Do you think that’s weird? Because I do.” Katara laughs, shrugging.

“My very first boyfriend used to do it, and I was always grossed out. I think that if he hadn’t of came the second before, he would have come again with just seeing himself bend so well.”

“Kind of seems like a jackass.” Zuko mused, grabbing her hand.

“Believe me, I definitely improved my taste.” She leans over and kisses his cheek- the scarred one, she makes sure- and then tugs him along.

“Sokka shouldn’t be home until dawn.” She drawls over her shoulder, shooting him a half-lidded look.

They tumble into the apartment, Katara kicking off her flats at the doorway, Zuko following. She makes sure to lock her bedroom door just in case Sokka decides to barge his way in like he does most mornings.

This time, Zuko manages to get three fingers in before she orgasms, and Katara gives him sloppy head that seems to make him self-combust. She decides to save going all the way for another day- and she’s sure there will be another day- to which Zuko doesn’t seem to mind. She falls asleep with her head on his chest, blanket pulled up to her waist.


End file.
